glofandomcom-20200215-history
Magic Tree
The Magic Tree is one of the seven Magical Events. It features a beautiful tree which magically appears in Teletubbyland. The tree changes colour and white doves land on it. The tree then loses its leaves, the doves fly away and the tree eventually disappears. It wasn't one of the most popular Magical Events of the program, but the beautiful music, the beautiful tree and the beautifulness of the event makes some children cry at the end of the event when the tree vanishes. Some children cry and become very upset as the music shifts from happy to sad, with a jolly-like tune and a sad angry-like tune at the end. However the creators know the tree isn't dying, the tree is just losing its leaves for winter, just like all decidious trees do. The tree is one of the most beautiful things ever to appear on Earth. The Magic Tree appears on some various episodes. They are: Lambs (boo shouter was Po) Making Flowers (US Version Only) (boo shouter was Po) Photo Faces (boo shouter was Laa-Laa) Balancing (US Version) (boo shouter was Dipsy) Throwing (Boo shouter was Tinky Winky in UK/boo shouter was Po in US) Leaves (US Version) (boo shouter was Dipsy) Naughty Pig (boo shouter was Po) Playing With Dough (Boo shouter was Po) Becky Flake Cake (US Version) (boo shouter was Dipsy) Boys and Eggs (US Version) (Boo shouter was Po) The Magical Event starts with The Magic Windmill spinning before the Teletubbies silently arrive at a place in Teletubbyland, just as the Windmill tune ends. The Sun then laughs and giggles, being excited at what is happening. The Teletubbies then hear a jolly tune and listen to it before venturing off to the destination of the Magical Event. The Teletubbies arrive outside their house and gasp in excitement and amazement as, in the distance, they look towards the hill in front of the house and see a branch growing. A fast jolly tune play as the branch splits into many different branches and green leaves grow on them, transforming it into a tree. The leaves of the tree go from a spring light green to a beautiful summer dark green. A beautiful white dove then flies around the tree with the tune more blissful and then it lands on the tree. Four more white doves fly from the sky and around the tree before landing on the tree. The five doves then blissfully and peacefully sit on the leaves of the tree. jolly music keep playing The doves shake their wings gracefully and then eventually fly away into the sky. The tree's leaves then change colour from dark green to a pretty autumn yellow, where the musical shift changes from g major (happy) to angry (sad) as the tree begins to lose its leaves. The leaves then blow away and the winter tree with bare branches appears, with the tune changing to a sad angry-like tune. The tree then starts to magically disappear in front of the Teletubbies, growing to translucent and then completly transparent. The tree then completly vanishes and the bare hill is shown for a few seconds, then the Magic Windmill stops spinning.